


you & only you

by panthalassa



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heist Wives, bless the straights who think they made a straight thing, but also they must be stopped, feat. lou's cleavage, fllllluuuuuuuuuffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthalassa/pseuds/panthalassa
Summary: Deb swallows the night air in mouthfuls as Lou shimmers at her from across the street.





	you & only you

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaad to get this out of my system.
> 
> Named after the song on the soundtrack that’s stuck in my head.

Deb’s head is always loud with the things she wants. A cacophony of jostling thoughts and ideas and half formed plans that echo around even her quiet moments.

She loves being on a job, because everything crystallises to one clear, finite point of desire. Sharp and pure.

Get the money.

Get the diamonds.

Get out.

It got her through prison.

But tonight… it’s settled on a new objective. One Deb’s never properly focused on before.

There are diamonds involved, but this one lives and breathes and the diamonds warm gently at her perfect throat.

Deb swallows the night air in mouthfuls as Lou shimmers at her from across the street.

Her partner’s smile reaches all the way to her eyes, fingers worrying at the endless neckline of her jumpsuit in an absent manner that masks deadly intent.

That was the one thing Deb always forgot.

Lou is fucking outrageous.

The signal takes a year to change, a century maybe. Stars are born and die in the time it takes for the lights to go and Deb to wonder when either of them took to obeying such mundane things anyway.

Then Lou is taking long strides towards her on those impossible legs and Deb is… definitely fine. The adrenaline from the job has absolutely not gone to her head, mingled with the four glasses of champagne she had while hanging out in front of the cameras.

If anyone could see them, they’d look like ridiculously smitten prom dates; Deb fidgeting with her several thousand dollar corsage, Lou beaming at her in anticipation.

Luckily it’s New York and absolutely no one gives a shit. Though frankly Lou would draw eyes in that get up anywhere in the world. But Lou’s always catching people’s attention. She’d caught Deb’s and kept it, all these years. A feat thus far unparallelled.

She can read the grin on the other woman’s face enough to know her intention, and Deb is going to get there first. Because Deb’s done with her distractions. She finally knows what she wants.

The interminable crosswalk delivers Lou to within a foot of her. Close up, she glows.

“Excuse me, have you seen my partner? About yay high, brunette, devastating in evening wear?” the glint in Lou’s eye is challenging, her heels bringing her level with Deb.

“Ich habe keine Ahnung, wen du meinst,” Deb replies amiably, “But I _love_ this.”

Her finger trickles across Lou’s collarbone and over her glistening fragment of the Toussaint, then continues its journey downwards.

As if Deb was ever going to do anything with that outfit other than plunge her hand inside to trace along Lou’s delicate ribs.

Her partner’s eyes darken unmistakably, lungs contracting sharply.

“These aren’t so bad either,” recovering, she reaches out a hand to caress the diamonds dripping from Deb’s ear.

Deb forgets to breathe as Lou leans in maddeningly close to examine them, but instead turns to press a long, gentle kiss to her cheek, breath ghosting across her skin.

And so help her, Deb shivers in the warm Manhattan night.

Lou draws back to observe the full effect, but inches her body slowly and deliberately closer, so the underside of her breast grazes Deb’s hand.

“You know,” she considers, thumb stroking the shell of Deb’s ear, “I don’t usually go home with women I’ve just met, but…”

Deb can feel the purr of every buttery tone beneath her trembling fingers.

Of course she would meet her match in this torturous, impossible creature.

The other woman’s eyes dare her to go first and for once Debbie Ocean is happy to lose. Lou’s mouth captures hers neatly as she lurches to close the gap between them.

A hand trickles down to Deb’s hip. Always there to steady her. Recalibrating her compass.

This is her pastpresentfuture. She hasn’t entirely figured out how to earn it yet, but Deb’s always been good at planning on the fly.

She reaches for the soft corner of Lou’s jaw. Completing their circle. The world of just the two of them.

Lou’s tongue steals into her mouth and Deb feels in danger of opening up her whole heart, right there on the sidewalk, secrets tumbling out in the spring air.

Someone jeers from across the street and Lou blindly reaches around to give them the finger, without batting an eyelid.

Deb breaks away reluctantly, and Lou draws her in close; hands slung low about her hips, laugh a reassuring rumble in her ear.

She glances up at the street corner over Lou’s shoulder.

“Do you think that’s on camera?” she whispers.

“How much would you pay for it?”

Lou drops a kiss against her neck and Deb’s nails travel across her partner’s back as an involuntary sound comes from somewhere deep in her throat.

She's finally run out of road. They've probably all been leading here anyway.

They've had this date coming for a long time, her and Lou. They never did do things the easy way.

"Lou," her voice rouses the other woman's attention and clear blue eyes rise to meet hers.

"Take me home."

Lou's whole face softens.

Silently, she twines her fingers with Deb's and walks her backwards; back towards her bike, and the warehouse. Towards home. And tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I probably have heatstroke.


End file.
